Te Amo - Snamione (Song FicShort Fic)
by Moonda
Summary: Foi dos lábios rosados de Hermione Granger que Severus Snape escutou duas palavras que sempre lhe foram negadas: "Te amo" Poderia ele entregar-se ao sentimento da grifana? Ou o mestre obscuro fugirá do amor que ela, tão puramente, lhe entregava numa bandeja de prata? Uma coisa é certa; amá-lo seria agridoce.
1. Then we danced

N/A: Os personagens e suas características pertencem a J. .

A fic foi inspirada na musica "Te amo" da Rihanna. Serão poucos capítulos, três ou quatro no máximo.  
Espero que gostem

A fic é pós-guerra, então considerem que Hogwarts reabriu depois da guerra, e o trio de ouro voltou para se formar.

Vou postar logo, pois já sei todo o desenrolar da fic. Mas é óbvio que quero meus reviews, ou nada de postagem. lalalaa Enfim,espero que gostem *u*

Boa leitura!

* * *

Te amo

_Te Amo, Te Amo. She says to me. I hear the pain in her voice_

_Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead._

_That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over._

_Te amo, te amo. Ela disse pra mim, ouvi a dor em sua voz._

_Então dançamos sob o candelabro, ela assume o controle._

_Foi quando eu vi em seus olhos, acabou._

Rihanna

Castanhos prendiam-se aos negros, como se neles encontrasse a paz que tanto buscava.

Os alunos do sétimo ano ainda se dispersavam da classe e Snape conseguia ouvir como a respiração da grifinória era falha. Sôfrega. O que quer que ela tivesse á lhe dizer, estava a deixando muito nervosa.

Ele sentia que a pequena tinha mudado em relação á ele, desde o episódio na casa dos gritos, onde ela, tão bravamente, salvou sua vida. E era por gratidão, não por qualquer outra coisa, que o mestre obscuro era complacente para com ela.

Mas havia um brilho nos olhos castanhos que ele conhecia. É certo que á muito tempo não via um olhar assim dirigido á sua pessoa, mas ainda se lembrava de como era o calor de um olhar apaixonado.

O último aluno se retirou da sala e a porta se fechou com um tinir tranquilo, mas ainda que a porta não tenha feito nenhum barulho alarmante, a menina pulou no mesmo lugar.

– Vai me dizer o que quer, Srta. Granger? – sua voz rouca soou impaciente.

– Hermione, por favor, me chame de Hermione. – a voz dela, tão doce e suave, era quase exigente. Denotando o quanto ela desejava que ele a chamasse pelo nome de batismo. Mas ele não estava nenhum pouco inclinado á isso, nunca estaria.

– Srta. Granger, – disse firme e quase irritado. – Eu tenho mais o que fazer, então queira ir direto ao assunto. – os ombros de Hermione murcharam e ela deu passos vacilantes até a mesa do professor, uma vez que estava suficientemente perto, ela baixou os olhos para o chão.

– Eu só queria... Queria saber se o senhor... Tem o baile na sexta-feira... –

– Pretende concluir essa frase ainda hoje, Srta. Granger? – perguntou irritado, esquecendo-se que tinha uma divida de vida com essa jovem irritante.

– Eu queria convidá-lo para ser meu par no baile, senhor. – ela disse muito rapidamente, e mesmo com a cabeça baixa, Snape pode perceber o tom escarlate que lhe subia á face.

Não estava errado então. A menina estava apaixonada por ele. Só podia estar. Caso contrário, não estaria convidando o professor mais desagradável de Hogwarts para ser seu par num baile idiota.

Ah, mas ele não era desagradável com ela. Não. Ele era desprezível com todos os alunos, mas com ela, era um professor normal, sem piadas ou comentários afiados sobre a grifana. Tudo por que a irritante sabe-tudo tinha salvado a sua vida.

Maldita divida de gratidão. Mas quem poderia adivinhar que a menina se afeiçoaria á ele? Por mais agradável que fosse com ela, como ela poderia se apaixonar por alguém frio como ele, sem atrativos de beleza também, não fazia sentido.

"Isso é só uma paixonite adolescente". Sentenciou em pensamento. "Logo passará, e se não passar, bom, a volta do tratamento frio deve mantê-la com seus cachos revoltos bem longe!"

– Devo lembrá-la, Srta. Granger, de que sou seu professor? – sua voz assumindo o tom mais frio que conseguia. – A senhorita é apenas uma criança...

– Tenho dezenove anos! – ela o interrompeu, a coragem Grifinória impondo-se pela primeira vez. Mas tão rápido quanto apareceu, ela se foi, deixando-a parecida com uma lufa-lufa do primeiro ano. – Eu pensei que...

– Pensou? Não, a senhorita não pensou. Se tivesse pensado não convidaria um professor que tem o dobro da sua idade para ser seu par! – os olhos castanhos pestanejaram e Snape se levantou. Tinha que acabar com qualquer sentimento bom que a garota tivesse por ele, não podia, não queria e, acima de tudo, não merecia tal devoção. Não de uma mulher tão jovem, de uma aluna, muito menos de Hermione Granger.

– E-eu... –

– Não sei o que anda se passando nessa sua cabecinha oca, Granger, mas eu sou seu professor. E, embora você tenha salvo a droga da minha vida, nada te dá o direito de achar que pode ter algo comigo. Ponha-se daqui pra fora e não volte a falar comigo sobre assuntos que não sejam sobre as aulas de poções. – Hermione estava próxima à mesa, próxima demais, e ele, em seu ataque de raiva, tinha se inclinado sobre o mogno, o que deixou seu rosto perigosamente perto do rosto da jovem.

– Não pode me tratar assim. – ela disse num fio de voz. Ele gargalhou.

– Eu posso o que eu quiser. – disse entredentes. – O que você esperava? Que eu me arrastasse aos teus pés como forma de gratidão por ter me poupado do destino que o lord das trevas me tinha imposto? – o cinismo em sua voz era tangível.

– Eu não esperava nada de você! Salvei sua vida por te amar! – ela disse aos berros.

E Snape não conseguiu responder á isso, ele apenas manteve, com muito esforço, a máscara de frieza que sempre carregava. Viu como a menina enrubesceu em sua frente, e levou á mão a boca, como se com ela pudesse fazer as palavras voltarem aos lábios.

Ela não pretendia declarar-se, não pretendia confessar, mas era tarde. E ela sabia disso. .

– Te amo, Severus. – ela disse tremula, um resquício de dor em sua voz e Snape só conseguiu admirar a forma como seu nome soava nos lábios rosados.

Ele podia dizer á ela tantas coisas, podia dizer que ela merecia alguém melhor, podia dizer que era muito velho para ela, ou até mesmo usar a desculpa de que não seria ético namorar uma aluna.

Mas ele era Severus Snape, e a palavra delicadeza não fazia parte de se vocabulário. Então, mesmo com os olhos castanhos brilhando com lágrimas reprimidas, mesmo com os lábios rosados e convidativos tão perto dos seus , ele se viu dizendo:

– Você está louca, criança. – sua voz era um sussurro rouco. – Você não sabe nada sobre o amor. Nada.

– Eu penso em você o tempo todo. – ela admitiu, sentindo-se obrigada a provar á ele que realmente o amava. – Já faz tanto tempo, antes da guerra, antes mesmo de saber á quem a sua lealdade pertencia. Eu o amo, professor, eu... –

– Já chega! – esbravejou o mestre, antes de violentamente, descer o punho sobre a mesa. O movimento aproximou seu rosto ainda mais ao da garota.

Foi uma chorosa Hermione que disse em um folego só.

– Não! Agora eu vou dizer tudo! – uma lágrima rolou na face pálida, e Snape acompanhou o caminho que ela fez pela bochecha, até que morreu no canto dos lábios carnudos. – Eu te amo, não sei como isso começou ou por que, só sei que não posso mais lutar contra isso! Você não entende como dói amar alguém que você sabe que nunca será seu, não sabe como é desejar tocar seus lábios, te abraçar... Seu cheiro... Quando você se move pela sala e a maldita capa tremula ás suas costas, como se me convidasse a te seguir, e eu... Não sabe como é desejar, professor, não sabe quantas vezes que me toquei pensando em você, gemendo seu nome, desejando que fossem as tuas mãos que estivessem em mim, imaginando seu corpo sobre o meu... Oh, Merlin, eu o amo tanto! – a confissão foi finalizada com um beijo roubado dos lábios finos.

Uma língua atrevida tentava a todo custo entrar na boca do mestre, mas ele manteve os lábios firmemente fechados, segurando-se ao fio de consciência que lhe restava. A cada segundo, ficava mais difícil não reagir, mais difícil não ceder ao beijo da garota. Sua mente foi tomada por imagens de uma Hermione nua, gemendo seu nome loucamente enquanto se tocava.

Foi impossível não desejar estar dentro do corpo de Hermione.

Sentiu as calças ficarem apertadas, uma ereção firme e incomoda se formando nele. Ele tinha que parar. Tinha que... Oh! Deuses! Tão doce, tão quente, tão perto... Ele estava quase desistindo, quase se entregando, quando ela se afastou.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, os olhos arregalados em choque com a própria coragem, não acreditava no que tinha feito.

– D-desculpe! – ela murmurou, então se foi.

Snape caiu pesadamente sobre a cadeira, acariciando os lábios finos com o indicador.

Ele sabia que não devia e odiou-se por desejar que ela voltasse. Ela era sua aluna! Uma grifinória, amiga do Potter, a irritante sabe-tudo. Não podia querê-la. E não queria!

Infernos! Seu corpo reagiu ao toque feminino, apenas isso, era absolutamente normal. Reagiria da mesma forma com qualquer outra mulher.

Ela não podia ama-lo, certamente era uma paixão adolescente. Não era amor.

Era mesmo uma tolice que Snape fosse obrigado á comparecer ao tal baile. Porque Minerva exigia a presença de todo o corpo docente mesmo? Ah, sim, ela queria irrita-lo. Já que Nagini não o matou, a tortura de um baile certamente o faria.

Em suas habituais vestes negras, ele rumou para o salão principal. O baile já tinha se iniciado, e ele serpenteou entre os casais felizes, que dançavam na pista de dança, até que chegou á mesa onde Minerva estava.

Sem uma palavra, ele sentou-se ao lado da velha bruxa, que o cumprimentou entusiasmada e continuou sua conversa com madame Pomfrey.

Ele sentiu a sensação incomoda de que estava sendo observado e esquadrinhou o salão esperando encontrar alguém o encarando. E encontrou.

Ela. Hermione Granger. A menina, não, a mulher estava parada perto de um dos pilares com uma taça nas mãos, que ele duvidava muito que fosse suco de uva.

Ela entornou todo o liquido de uma só vez, e andou com passos largos e firmes em direção á ele.

– Essa não... – ele murmurou para si mesmo. À medida que a menina se aproximava, os contornos e detalhes de sua aparência se tornavam mais claros. Ela estava usando vermelho, um vestido longo e decotado, com uma fenda que começava na coxa direita. Ela estava um pouco mais alta, por causa do salto alto dourado, o cabelo foi preso em um coque elegante e frouxo, e a maquiagem era forte, pesada, dando-lhe um ar sensual. Sensual demais para seu próprio bem.

Pela primeira vez na vida, o mestre admitiu para si mesmo como as cores da Grifinória eram bonitas.

– Diretora Minerva. – a jovem cumprimentou com um menear de cabeça. – Permita-me roubar o professor Snape por alguns minutos. – disse com um ar inocente, e Snape pigarreou.

– Acredito que não seja á Minerva que a senhorita tenha que pedir algo desse tipo. – Hermione o encarou nos olhos, e sua expressão era firme, corajosa, um fogo nos olhos castanhos que até então Snape desconhecia.

– Tudo bem então, professor. – ela lhe estendeu a mão e completou. – Gostaria de dançar? –

– Absolutamente, não. – disse frio.

– Severus, por favor, dance com a menina. – insistiu Minerva ao seu lado, totalmente inconsciente das segundas intensões que a menina tinha com a dança.

Bufando e contrariado, ele se levantou. Mas ignorou a mão que Hermione lhe oferecia, segurando-a fortemente pelo braço, e a arrastando para o meio da pista de dança. Ela gemeu com o aperto, mas não parecia ser de dor, contudo o que preocupou o mestre foi o modo como aquele som lhe afetou entre as pernas.

Virando-a bruscamente nos braços, Snape se colocou em posição de dança, uma mão foi parar nas costas desnudas de Hermione, e a outra segurou a dela na altura dos ombros. Ele manteve-se afastado, seus corpos não se tocavam além do necessário e ela parecia não gostar disso. Ela dançava com os olhos presos aos dele, hipnotizando. Ele se sentiu incomodado com tanto calor que emanava da pequena mulher em seus braços.

Os olhos castanhos eram tão intensos, que por um breve momento, ele pensou que poderia se afogar neles. Ela lhe implorava com o olhar, mas o que ela queria de fato, ele não sabia. Mesmo sabendo que Hermione era uma boa ligilimens, ele tentou ler seus pensamentos.

E facilmente conseguiu.

Ele podia ler a mente dela, oh sim, ela estava totalmente aberta para ele. Faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, do jeito que pedisse, na hora em que quisesse.

Snape resfolegou quando ela começou a pensar nos momento em que se tocava. Então ele viu que era verdade, ela se tocava pensando nele, chamando por seu nome, desejando... Desejando que ele estivesse lá, com ela.

"Tripas de sapo, ovos de dragão, raiz de mandrágoras..." Ele repassava mentalmente ingredientes aleatórios, tentando reprimir a excitação que logo se tornaria evidente.

Saiu da mente dela, era um lugar perigoso.

Para desespero do mestre, a musica lenta que tocava acabou, para então começar a tocar algo mais sensual.

Hermione sorriu e ele não gostou disso, por que no instante seguinte, a jovem moldava-se á ele.

– Mova-se, professor. – ela disse rouca.

As mãos pequenas passeando pelas costas largas, a perna insinuando-se na virilha do homem. Snape nada pode fazer, ou talvez não tivesse forças para fazer algo, quando ela agarrou-se á sua cintura e colou seus corpos deliberadamente.

– Você está louca. – ele repetiu a sentença de outrora.

Hermione sorriu com isso. Sem se importar com os olhares que se voltavam á eles, ela começou a dançar para ele, de forma languida e lenta, roçando o corpo ao dele, tentando seduzi-lo e Merlin sabe que ele estava á ponto de ceder. Ele a segurou pelos ombros.

– Pare! Isso não vai acontecer! – ela olhou no fundo dos olhos negros, toda alegria que o álcool tinha trazido havia ido embora.

– Eu sei. Eu sei. – ela disse num sussurro, então finalmente desistiu. Snape agradeceu por isso, mas, estranhamente, ele sentiu que perdia algo quando a moça saiu de perto dele.

Ele só assistiu enquanto ela sumia no meio dos casais, e de repente, ele desejou que ela estivesse ali.

Mas se repreendeu rapidamente e voltou ao seu lugar na mesa. Ficaria mais alguns minutos e depois voltaria para suas masmorras.

Mais algumas musicas tocaram e Snape parecia estar prestes a morrer de tédio.

Olhava os cabeças-ocas dançando e comendo, mas só conseguia pensar em Hermione, mais precisamente, nas cenas que ele viu em sua mente. Com certeza não poderia mais trata-la como uma aluna qualquer novamente. Não depois de ouvir os gemidos roucos de luxúria que a grifana mostrara em sua mente.

Infernos, essa era uma imagem que o perturbaria o resto da vida.

Os olhos ônix procuraram por ela entre os estudantes e quando o vermelho do vestido reluziu em seu campo de visão, o homem quase urrou raivosamente.

O que ela pensava que estava fazendo nos braços do Weasley? Por que dançava tão colada ao corpo dele? Merlin poderoso, ele passou a mão na coxa dela? Ninguém está vendo isso? Ninguém vai pará-los? Sua mente rodava e ele estava á ponto de pedir para Minerva separar o casal, alegando que aquilo não era uma dança apropriada, mas então percebeu que pareceria um ataque de ciúmes. E claro que ele não estava com ciúmes de Hermione Granger.

Ela era uma bruxa adulta e vacinada, podia dançar com quem quisesse. Ele não se importava, claro que não.

– Minerva, eu vou me recolher. – disse rapidamente.

A diretora resmungou alguma coisa sobre ser cedo demais, mas ele apenas meneou a cabeça, despediu-se dos colegas que estavam próximos e andou com passos firmes pelo salão.

Pela visão periférica, ele viu Hermione entortar o pescoço para observá-lo passar, o que fez com que ele apressasse mais o passo.

Fez uma aposta mental consigo mesmo de que ela o seguiria. E ganhou.

Mal tinha saído do salão principal, ouviu os passos apressados da grifana atrás de si. Fingiu não ouvi-la e continuou á andar. Quando estava próximo á porta dos seus aposentos, ele virou-se abruptamente, quase chocando-se á jovem mulher que o seguia.

– Chega de joguinhos, Granger. – ele disse rispidamente. – Volte para a festa.

– Por favor. – implorou a pequena.

Antes que ele respirasse uma outra vez, Hermione já tinha lançado os braços em sua volta. Ela afundou o nariz em seu pescoço e inalou profundamente. Ouviu-a gemer quando colocou as mãos grandes em sua cintura, o que fez com que ele á apertasse de encontro a si, Hermione tomou isso por convite e embrenhou os dedos em seu cabelo negro.

– Você está louca, criança. – ele sussurrou roucamente outra vez.

– Está ficando repetitivo, Severus. – um sorriso malicioso brincou nos lábios escarlates.

Hermione roubou outro beijo do mestre, beijo esse que ele não correspondeu, mas ao menos entreabriu um pouco os lábios, permitindo que a língua dela entrasse. Ele registrou o hálito dela por um momento, o gosto do vinho que ela bebera ainda estava ali, preso á língua, para lembrar-lhe que a menina em seus braços estava bêbada.

Num movimento rápido e brusco, ele empurrou-a contra a parede, prendendo os pulsos dela á altura da cabeça.

– Nunca mais torne a me beijar. Entendeu? – Hermione não respondeu.

Snape percebeu que a grifana não prestava atenção no que ele falava, ela tinha a respiração ofegante, pupilas dilatadas e mordia os lábios quase ao sangue. Ela estava gostando do toque, gostando de estar prensada no corpo dele. Afastou um pouco o corpo e a grifana arqueou o quadril em sua direção.

– Uma noite. Passe uma noite comigo, Severus, para que ao menos que possa ter a memoria do seu corpo sobre o meu. – ela implorou.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreso com a ousadia do pedido, ainda mais vindo dela. A irritante sabe-tudo. Sentiu um "sim" na ponta da língua. Tão fácil, podia levar a jovem para sua cama, passar a madrugada inteira entre suas coxas e depois manda-la embora para a torre da Grifinória. Uma noite, só uma noite. Uma noite com Hermione Granger. Era, surpreendentemente, tentador.

Mas ele não podia, não devia e sabia disso.

– Siga por esse corredor, – ele começou, largando os pulsos dela e indicando o caminho por onde eles tinham andado. – Há um lance de escadas á direita, subindo por ela você sairá das masmorras. Não pare de andar até chegar ao sétimo andar, onde deve procurar pelo retrato de uma mulher gorda, se não me engano, a senha dessa semana é 'hipogrifo saltitante', depois que entrar, vá direto para o seu quarto e tome um banho frio. – Snape quase passou o dedo no canto dos lábios para secar a gota de sarcasmo que lhe escapara, mas se conteve.

A grifana murchou os ombros e uma sombra pesou no olhar amendoado.

Ele lhe deu as costas e tornou á encaminhar-se á porta de seus aposentos, mas não tinha dado nem cinco passos quando ela falou em tom de despedida:

– Te amo. – duas palavras cheias de dor e verdade, que ecoaram pelas paredes de pedra.

Severus olhou por cima do ombro e disse friamente:

– Engula o seu amor, Granger, que não preciso dele.

Hermione ainda ficou parada contra a parede fria, observando a capa negra ondular para longe dela.

Por mais que amasse aquele bruxo, faria tudo que fosse possível para esquecê-lo. Morreria antes de dizer que o amava outra vez.

* * *

Me digam o que acharam! Continuo ou não?  
Beso


	2. It's over

NA: Oi! Obrigada pelos reviews, e os incentivos de continuação!  
Demorei á plotar pra esse cap, então espero que gostem! *u*

Boa leitura!

* * *

Te amo

Te amo, te amo. Ela receia respirar

Segurei sua mão, eu não tinha escolha.

Me trouxe pra praia, dançamos no mar, até que comecei me afastar.

Ela me implora e pergunta por que acabou.

Te amo, te amo. She's scared to breathe

I hold her hand, I got no choice, uh.

Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water. I start to leave

She's begging me and asking why it's over.

Rihanna

E outra vez ela tinha ficado depois da aula. Esperou todos os alunos saírem e a porta ser fechada com um tinir tranquilo, para então aproximar-se lentamente da mesa.

– A aula já acabou Srta. Granger. – ele disse entredentes, sem nem ao menos levantar os olhos do pergaminho que corrigia.

– Desculpe, professor, mas tem algo que eu preciso mostrar ao senhor. – Hermione disse docemente.

– Srta. Granger... – começou ele em tom de aviso. Hermione o interrompeu.

– Eu prometo que não vou demorar, senhor. Só aprendi algo novo, e não sei se estou fazendo corretamente, queria que o senhor avaliasse. – a grifana lançou sobre ele aqueles olhos castanhos cheios de pureza, olhos que sempre o confundiram.

– Você tem cinco minutos. – ele concedeu em aparente cansaço.

Severus largou a pena sobre o pergaminho e cruzou os braços com firmeza, dando total atenção á aluna.

Hermione respirou fundo algumas vezes, como se procurasse coragem, para então tirar a capa escolar pela cabeça. Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada, só observou.

A castanha soltou os cabelos, que estavam presos em um coque, e os chacoalhou para que caíssem em cachos perfeitos sobre os ombros delicados. Então desfez o nó da gravata vermelha e dourada, deixando-a pendurada no pescoço.

– Poções podem ser feitas com roupas, Srta. Granger. – murmurou o mestre friamente.

– Eu só estou com calor, professor. –comentou ela, mas as masmorras estavam frias demais para que Snape acreditasse nisso.

A grifana tirou a camisa de dentro da saia, para então começar a desabotoar os botões, de baixo para cima, revelando a pele alva da barriga lisa primeiro. Snape queria repreende-la, mas a voz ficou presa na garganta quando ela abriu o último botão e escorregou a camisa pelos ombros, deixando-a presa á altura dos cotovelos. Não usava sutiã, presenteando Severus com a visão de um belo par de seios medianos, com mamilos rosados e turgidos.

Outra vez tentou pedir que ela parasse, exigir que a garota se vestisse, mas da garganta só escapou um tosse seca e engasgada. Hermione sorriu com isso, sabendo que o homem estava sem reação, então se aproximou mais da mesa e se sentou nela, girando o quadril para que ficasse de frente ao professor. Vários pergaminhos e penas caíram no chão, mas Snape não conseguiu se importar muito com aquilo.

– Tenho duvidas sobre o prazer, professor. – ela sussurrou roucamente.

– Prazer? – perguntou Snape fracamente, finalmente encontrando sua voz.

– É, veja bem. Eu tenho tido sérios problemas em alcançá-lo. –sussurrou ela enquanto abria as pernas.

– Ow! – foi tudo o que Snape conseguiu pronunciar quando viu que ela não usava calcinha.

Hermione começou a massagear as coxas, as pernas abrindo-se ao máximo que a posição permitia, enquanto Snape não conseguia fazer outra coisa que não fosse observar.

Em algum lugar de sua mente, ele sabia que tinha que impedi-la, arrancá-la de cima da mesa e jogá-la porta á fora, mas seu corpo não lhe obedecia, não podia se mover.

Viu a menina passar uma mão sobre o sexo, então separar os grandes lábios e pressionar o clitóris com massagens circulares.

– Pare.– implorou ele. Mas a voz não tinha força ou determinação.

Hermione serpenteou dois dedos pelo sexo, a fim de espalhar a umidade por igual, e recomeçou com as massagens circulares. Gemidos, baixos e roucos, ressoaram pelo ambiente. O mestre resfolegou, mantendo as mãos cerradas em punhos, as unhas cravadas na palma. Não podia perder o controle, não podia tocar nela, mas tampouco podia fazê-la parar.

A bruxa levou a outra mão ao seio, brincando com o mamilo, enquanto começava a movimentar o quadril numa dança ritmada. Os gemidos eram um estímulo e tanto, inebriavam o homem, ao mesmo tempo em que faziam seu membro despertar, uma ereção incômoda que clamava por toque.

– Instrua-me, professor. – pediu ela entre gemidos.

Snape travou a mandíbula, agarrando-se ao último fio de consciência que lhe restava. Tentava tirar os olhos da jovem, tentava pensar em outra coisa, qualquer outra coisa, mas os olhos e a mente se recusavam a lhe obedecer, era como se estivesse preso e as correntes fossem os gemidos de Hermione Granger.

A grifana pendeu a cabeça pra trás e soltou um gritinho quando, de forma lenta, escorregou dois dedos para dentro de si. Começou a movimentar a mão, entrando e saindo rapidamente, gemendo pequenas maldições lamuriosas e contorcendo o quadril de encontro aos dedos.

– Devagar. – pediu sem conseguir se controlar.

E Hermione assentiu, movendo os dedos vagarosamente, o polegar acariciando o clitóris e o quadril fazendo pequenos círculos sobre a mesa.

Merlin, como era deliciosa! Como ele queria tocá-la, levá-la ao delírio com o próprio corpo, enfiar-se entre as coxas dela até não se lembrar do próprio nome. Mas, com muito esforço, tudo o que ele fez foi abrir a calça e puxar para fora o membro entumecido.

– Oh, Severus! – gemeu a castanha ao olhar desejosa para a ereção do mestre.

Snape começou acariciar o membro, cada vez mais excitado com a visão da bruxa á sua frente.

– Eu não consigo prazer sozinha. Severus, por favor, toque-me! – clamou a jovem.

Perdendo todo o controle sobre si, o mestre se levantou e se encaixou entre as pernas da castanha, mas antes que pudesse beijá-la e afundar-se nela...

Ele acordou.

Suado e ofegante, com a mão dentro da calça, e sem Hermione alguma por perto. Fechou a mão em torno de sua ereção, para então começar á movimentar os dedos rapidamente, puxando o prepúcio sobre a cabeça rosada, e tornando a descer por toda extensão.

Logo ejaculou sobre a barriga, com imagens de Hermione presas nitidamente em sua mente e ouvindo gemidos que ele sabia, eram apenas imaginação.

– Droga! – urrou em frustração.

Odiou-se por agir como um pré-adolescente, odiou-se por tocar-se pensando em Hermione, odiou-se por ter acordado antes do final do sonho, e acima de tudo, odiou-se por não ter aceitado a proposta da bruxinha.

E aquela não foi a última vez que Hermione o visitou em sonho.

A menina, entretanto, desconhecia o poder que sua imagem agora exercia sobre o mestre de poções.

Na mente da grifana, as palavras "engula o seu amor, eu não preciso dele" ainda ecoavam nitidamente. Ela engoliria! Trancaria o sentimento no fundo do peito, mesmo que morresse no processo.

Ela evitava o salão principal, desviava-se dele pelos corredores, fugia do caminho sempre que o encontro com o professor era eminente, e até mesmo na aula de poções, a castanha se recusava á encará-lo. Não fazia perguntas, tampouco erguia a mão para dizer as respostas, e o olhar estava sempre preso ao caldeirão. Nunca fitava os olhos negros.

Snape era grato por isso, mas às vezes ele desejava que ela o abordasse de novo, qualquer coisa que lhe desse uma desculpa para fazer de seus sonhos, uma realidade. Pensamentos como esse, ele empurrava ferrenhamente abaixo, negando-se a acreditar que inconscientemente desejava uma aluna.

Os dias se passaram, os meses se foram, e Hermione se formou. Pela manhã ela deixaria a escola e ele não mais a veria.

A percepção desse fato o afetou profundamente. Sentiu que as masmorras o estavam sufocando, sentiu calor no frio, e por isso saiu para pegar ar. Pensar.

Perto do lago, como se evocada por seu pensamentos, ele viu Hermione. Trajava sobre o corpo apenas uma camisola fina e comprida de cetim azul, tinha os cabelos soltos e encarava o lago de maneira triste. Pensou seriamente em voltar para dentro, mas não podia negar-se á uma despedida. Tinha que, pelo menos, trocar algumas farpas com a garota em nome de sua paz de espirito.

–Despedindo-se da lula gigante, Granger? – perguntou ao se aproximar.

– Despedindo-me de tudo, eu acho. – ela disse sem encará-lo.

– Ah, grifinórios! Tão sentimentalistas. –sussurrou ele com um suspiro fingido.

Percebeu, quando chegou ao lado da garota, que ela tremia de frio e que a pele estava levemente arrepiada. Ficaram em silêncio, de frente ao lago, com a brisa noturna á brincar com suas vestes.

– Sexto ano. – ela disse de repente.

– O que?

– Foi quando me apaixonei por você. No sexto ano. – Hermione tinha os braços cruzados, e em nenhum momento, encarava o professor. – Em uma das aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas, na qual estávamos aprendendo um feitiço escudo, você se aproximou das minhas costas e pegou meu pulso, para me mostra o movimento correto. Eu inclinei a cabeça pra trás e... – ela pausou e suspirou profundamente. – E encostei em seu peito, você sussurrou o feitiço no meu ouvido, seu hálito quente tocou minha orelha e eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. Não foi intencional da sua parte, é claro, você nem estava prestando muita atenção, apenas me ensinando. Mas desde aquele dia, eu comecei a prestar muito mais atenção em você.

Snape engoliu a saliva de maneira ruidosa, a dor na voz de Hermione o atingira mais do que gostaria de admitir.

– Sou seu professor. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

– Não é mais. – lembrou a grifana.

– Ainda assim, tenho o dobro da sua idade.

– Não precisa arrumar desculpas, professor. Tenho plena consciência de sua aversão á mim. – murmurou ela com amargura.

Aquilo não era verdade, mas Snape não podia dizer á ela, podia?

Hermione descruzou os braços e, ainda encarando o lago, pegou a mão do professor, entrelaçando os dedos finos aos dele. Snape não puxou a mão, mas também não apertou os dedos em volta dela, ficou imóvel, indiferente.

– Eu jurei que não diria outra vez que amo você. – ela riu amargamente. – Mas eu preciso. – ela girou o corpo, ficando de frente á Snape e de costas para o lago, então levou a mão dele aos lábios e a beijou ternamente. – Te amo. – sussurrou.

Os olhos castanhos invadiram os negros, e Snape viu que ela lutava para respirar, puxando o ar com tanta força que chagava a fazer um ruído estranho.

Foi só quando Hermione começou a se afastar, que ele reagiu.

Segurou a mão da grifana com força, não tinha escolha, tinha que fazer antes que enlouquecesse, então puxou-a de encontro á si e beijou os lábios carnudos.

Beijava a mulher cheio de fome e desejo, e era correspondido na mesma medida. O beijo de Hermione era doce, tinha gosto de canela e cerveja amanteigada, e os movimentos da língua eram lentos e sensuais, completamente envolventes.

Logo os dois eram uma confusão de mãos puxando cabelo, lábios sugando pele, respirações ofegantes e sussurros desconexos.

Hermione se mostrou habilidosa em desabotoar os inúmeros botões do sobretudo negro, despindo o mestre de poções numa rapidez inumana, jogando roupas e sapatos em qualquer lugar, e ele arrancou a camisola azul sem nenhuma sensualidade, agradecendo aos deuses por ela não usar lingerie por baixo do tecido, ambos cheios de pressa em sentir a pele do corpo um do outro. E nenhuns pouco inibidos por estarem do lado de fora do castelo, com a chance de serem pegos á qualquer momento.

Hermione o puxou para a grama, deitando-se sobre ele e rebolando os quadris de maneira provocativa, os lábios sugando a pele pálida do tórax masculino. Unhas compridas, cobertas por uma tinta trouxa perolada, arranharam as laterais do corpo do bruxo, até alcançarem o cós da cueca e serpentearem para dentro, em busca do membro excitado. Snape arfou quando ela o acariciou, enterrando a cabeça na grama úmida pelo sereno.

Num último resquício de lucidez, o bruxo girou-a de encontro á grama, deitando-se sobre ela e segurando os pulsos acima da cabeça.

– Uma única vez. – ele disse ofegante.

– Uma única vez. – ela concordou.

Beijos pareciam não ser suficientes, mãos pareciam desesperadas ao toque. Marcavam-se com chupões e arranhões, e cada gemido era uma macula na alma. Ao longe, um trovão rasgou o céu, anunciando uma tempestade violenta, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto á parar.

Foi Hermione que baixou a cueca dele, já não suportando mais a tortura que chamavam de preliminares, então ele, que já não suportava mais protelar o ato sexual em si, se encaixou na entrada úmida da jovem.

Com uma calma que ele não sabia possuir, o bruxo se empurrou para dentro dela, centímetro por centímetro de carne abrindo espaço entre os músculos quentes. Percebeu que Hermione travou a mandíbula e tencionou o corpo em nervosismo. Mas continuou á impulsionar o membro para dentro, até que sentiu-a rasgando e ouviu um gritinho esganiçado.

– Virgem. – constatou ele.

– Não mais. – a bruxa sorriu apesar da dor que sentia.

Snape sentiu gotas geladas de chuva caindo sobre suas costas desnudas, mas tudo que conseguia pensar, era no fato de ser o primeiro homem á possuir Hermione. Ela tinha lhe dado sua virgindade, sua pureza, e isso o envaideceu internamente.

Baixou o rosto para beijar os lábios inchados, e fez isso com movimentos lentos e carinhosos, saboreando cada segundo, como se quisesse memorizar isso em sua mente.

Não se tratava mais de sexo. Se tratava de amor.

E fazer amor era diferente de fazer sexo comum. Fazer amor, é como fazer uma oração, uma adoração. E nesse momento, a deusa que devia ser adorada era Hermione, tudo se resumia á ela. Seu gemidos, seu cheiro, seu gosto , seu prazer.

Tornou a mover o quadril, deslizando para fora de Hermione, fazendo-a suspirar profundamente com a perda de contato, e então voltou a entrar nela lentamente, com os olhos fixos nos dela, observando cada minúscula reação da sua deusa.

Hermione gemeu, dor e prazer brigando pelo controle de sua mente e corpo. Por fim, o prazer venceu, fazendo com que a bruxa, até então tensa e parada, relaxasse e se movesse de encontro á Snape.

Falavam a língua dos amantes, a língua dos gemidos roucos e extensos, enquanto dançavam a dança mais antiga do mundo. Chovia forte agora. A grama tornou-se escorregadia e lamacenta, sujando-os de marrom escuro.

– Severus... – gemeu Hermione sentindo ondas irrompendo de seu ventre.

Ele aumentou a velocidade das investidas, queria chegar ao ápice junto á ela, e a contração no sexo de Hermione, anunciava o orgasmo que se aproximava. Acariciou os seios de Hermione, sentindo a pele gelada que não combinava com o calor que sentiam, perdido cada vez mais no mundo do prazer. Não demorou muito para que ele jorrasse dentro dela, enquanto ela se contorcia em um orgasmo intenso.

Eram um só, mesmo que por breves momentos, estavam despidos de rótulos e idades, não importava a chuva ou a lama, nem o status de cada um perante a sociedade bruxa. Naquele bendito momento, se amavam e se pertenciam.

E sem que eles estivessem conscientes, Freya ¹ os abençoava.

Hermione deixou a escola no alvorecer do dia seguinte e, consequentemente, Severus Snape para trás. Ao menos era isso que ele acreditava.

Mas, mesmo longe do castelo, a castanha não se esquecia do mestre em poções. Lembrava-se claramente como era o seu cheiro, o gosto dos lábios finos, o arquear de sobrancelha, gesto que era tão dele, a voz, sempre baixa e rouca, que para ela era o afrodisíaco mais poderoso do mundo.

Ela tentara namorar Ron, mas logo descobriu que não se sentia atraída por ele, tentou se interessar por outros rapazes, saiu com alguns, mas não conseguiu passar de um encontro. Todos tinham o mesmo defeito: Não eram Severus.

Morava sozinha num pequeno apartamento no centro de um bom bairro de Londres, e trabalhava no departamento de regulamentação de criaturas mágicas, no ministério da magia. Uma vida comum e sem muita badalação. Hermione era apenas Hermione, sem namorado, sem alguém que a esperasse chegar em casa, sem grandes planos para o futuro, apenas uma sombra da brilhante jovem que um dia fora.

A depressão começa assim. Devagar. Tomando um espaço vazio num domingo qualquer, sussurrando um " não saia, vamos deitar o dia inteiro", e você aceita, então no outro dia ela volta, te diz pra não tirar os pijamas, e você assim o faz. Quando percebe, ela já tomou conta de tudo, enegreceu seu céu azulado e tomou conta dos teus pensamentos.

O que era feliz, já não é mais, o que era bonito, já não é mais, o que te fazia bem, já não faz mais.

Os dias se arrastaram de maneira vertiginosa, ela faltou ao trabalho, não respondia as corujas dos amigos, muito menos atendia a porta quando estes vinham pra vê-la.

Sentia saudade de estar com ele, saudades da noite que compartilharam á beira do lago, saudades das respostas ferinas e cheias de veneno, saudade de tudo.

Num domingo á noite, ela entrou no banheiro para tomar banho, e acabou por se olhar no espelho, coisa que á muito tempo não fazia.

Estava muito magra, somente sobre o ventre havia um tímido volume, estava pálida, os cabelos eram opacos e sem vida, lábios rachados e olheiras profundas, a cara da dor, do sofrimento. Gritou, rasgou a garganta com berros, então socou a imagem refletida no espelho, fazendo o vidro se estilhaçar em pedaços grandes. Percebeu que um dos cacos tinha cravado na pele da mão, e ao puxá-lo, viu o sangue escorrer abundantemente. Tinha uma coisa engraçada na dor física, ela fazia com que Hermione se esquecesse da dor emocional. Era quase como se estivesse curada. Sorriu sombriamente e segurou com firmeza um dos cacos sobre o pulso, mas assim que começou a cortar a pele, ouviu um grande estrondo e a porta de entrada do apartamento vindo ao chão.

Segundos depois Gina e Harry estavam invadindo o banheiro e gritando coisas que ela não conseguia entender, foi Harry quem á carregou para a cama.

– Mione o que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou o amigo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Gina tinha sumido do quarto, e Harry limpava os braços de Hermione com um pano molhado. Viu Harry curá-la com um feitiço silencioso e Gina retornar ao quarto com algo na mão.

– Beba isso. – instruiu Gina, lhe entregando um copo com um liquido fumegante.

Bebeu sem vontade, era ruim, amargo, mas ela não se importou. Sua mente não trabalhava como deveria.

Segundos depois, ela caiu em um sono abençoado e profundo.

– O que deu á ela? – perguntou Harry.

– Um calmante. Ela precisa dormir.

– Acha que consegue um diagnóstico preciso? Quero saber se temos que interferir. Levá-la á um psiquiatra ou coisa do gênero.

– Claro. – concordou a ruiva.

Gina tinha começado a faculdade de medibruxaria, e, graças a Merlin, feitiços de diagnósticos são os primeiros a serem aprendidos.

Ela tirou as cobertas de cima de Hermione, para então começar a passar a varinha dos pés á cabeça da castanha, os lábios murmurando um encantamento complicado em latim.

Em torno de Hermione, gradativamente, começou a se formar uma linha de fina que irradiava um pouco de luz. A linha se alargou, revelando varias cores e tremendo em aparente instabilidade. A ruiva analisou as cores por um tempo, amaldiçoadamente, longo, os olhos indo e vindo pelo nuances mais escuros e mais claros, o roso cada vez mais preocupado.

– Então... – Harry estimulou Gina a explicar o que as luzes significavam.

– Todo esse preto, – começou a ruiva com um suspiro desanimado. – Representa uma depressão. Vê como ele fica mais forte em torno do peito e da cabeça? – Harry assentiu uma vez. – É porque já está em estado avançado, atingiu a mente. Pode enlouquecê-la. Por isso a cena que vimos á pouco...

– Graças a Merlin ela gritou, caso contrário, não teríamos arrombado a porta. – disse Harry com os olhos fixos em Hermione. Dor e culpa refletiam em seus olhos. Gina começou a mover-se inquieta pelo quarto, procurando roupas para Hermione e os documentos da castanha, tinham que leva-la ao hospital. – E todo esse cinza? – Harry perguntou acompanhando Gina com os olhos.

– Desidratação, subnutrição... Ela não tem se alimentado direito Harry. – o tom de voz de Gina era cheio de culpa também.

Deviam tê-la visitado mais, insistido que ela saísse de casa, arrancado ela de lá á força se fosse preciso! Mas não fizeram nada.

– E o dourado? – perguntou por fim.

O dourado era a única cor realmente viva ali, tremulava em ondas desiguais, e se concentrava principalmente sobre o ventre de Hermione.

– O dourado... – Gina suspirou. – É um feto. Hermione está gravida, Harry.

– Você tem certeza?

– Absoluta. Mas, está vendo essas ondulações? Elas significam que o bebê não está bem. Significam que ele está lutando pra sobreviver dentro dela, mas está perdendo. O bebê está morrendo.

* * *

Call me clichê, mas a Hermione engravidou na primeira transa.

Me digam o que acharam! Please!

PS: Essa semana não atualizarei 'Te amo', nem 'Diga', pois TENHO que atualizar Meu eu em você, e ela me dá trabalho! Então, sorry.

Beijos até breve


End file.
